


Good: From Me To You

by meveryotherday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Depression, F/M, Feel-good, Feelings, Friendship, Good, Happy Ending, Love, Moving On, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meveryotherday/pseuds/meveryotherday
Summary: Superstar.Free Verse poetry by meveryotherday.Special thanks to Matt Hardy,  Johann Pachelbel and Krusty Fedeux.
Kudos: 1





	Good: From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jusanotherbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusanotherbunny/gifts).



Yesterday was when it was a lot harder 

to talk about, and remember who  
it was we let go; and how  
It's affected me now,

How she's got two things to say about the offers  
of friendship; not three,  
This she wants you to believe, but not I saw;   
rather the map you not want carry, 

But as I suddenly read,  
It taught me about where, who and what it all meant.

Who quickly conducted this crazy train, as outrageous they be,  
Built a foundation for my values, and focused on what is  
important see, Praising being mindful and free,  
Offering your insight, and trust in me.

Sharing your understanding,  
So here's to you friend,

You've given us your hand, but we're watching you raise it now,  
As firm and inspirational believer and teacher in your faith,  
Your brothers and sisters welcome you home once more,  
Where you will find,

Your will to have it,  
Along with all of the fireworks.

Together with your spirit, you bring us all together with song,  
I'm so excited to see you pushing the boundaries of your creativity,  
you are full of attitude and energy, as you are strong-willed.

You needn't look farther than yourself to find  
reasons to smile, or find optimism in the future,

You are invincible, or so others think you are.


End file.
